They Danced
by Dr. Austin A. Winchester
Summary: Based on the song We Danced by Brad Paisley. This is just a cute little romantic fic for Murdock and Kelly.


**Summary: Based on the song **_We Danced _**by Brad Paisley. A cute romantic fic for the Murdock and Kelly lovers out there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the A-Team or the song _We Danced._**

**They Danced-**

Murdock hated the closing shift at the tiny family owned cafe he worked at located in the country land surrounding Los Angeles. When the cafe closed for the night Murdock was left alone to clean the cafe by himself.

_The bar was empty_

_I was sweeping up the floor_

Though he didn't work this part of day a lot, it wasn't much fun since the only person for company was his invisible dog Billy. Tonight was the same as all the other few nights Murdock had closed. The tables were all washed and the chairs up as he mindlessly swept the floor, humming himself to make the time go by faster.

_That's when she walked in_

_I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed_

_And she said, "I know_

_But I'm afraid I left my purse"_

The bells above the door jangled bringing Murdock out of his thoughts and back to the real world. Picking his head up, he saw a young woman walk in, but didn't see her face.. Instinctively, Murdock said, "I'm sorry, but we're closed."

"I know," the woman replied in a familiar voice. A voice that Murdock hadn't heard in a few years. "But I'm afraid I left my purse."

Leaning the broom against a table, Murdock walked over the bar. "I put one behind the bar, I bet it's probably yours." Stepping behind the bar, Murdock quickly looked for the lost purse. Grabbing it from amongst the glasses and whatever else resided behind the bar, Murdock set it on the counter and looked up to see the pretty girl.

_I said, "I put one back behind the bar_

_I bet it's probably yours"_

_And the next thing that I knew_

_there we were, lost in conversation_

"Kelly!" Surprised to see the veterinarian who stole his heart a few years back, Murdock jumped up onto the bar and spun on the counter so he he was facing her.

Kelly laughed watching his crazy antics and asked, "HM, what are doing here?"

Growing serious and shrugging, Murdock replied with downcast eyes, "It's a long story."

"I don't have any place to be and neither do you, so we have plenty of time," Kelly encouraged him allowing him to tell his long tale. Sighing, Murdock began to explain in detail every turn of event-good or bad- how he met Frankie Santana to leaving the VA permanently to the firing squad to General Stockwell to eventually where he was now cleaning a cafe. Their conversation was long and they got so caught up in catching up with each others lives that time slipped away from them. After talking with Murdock for what seemed like only a couple minutes but was really a couple hours, Kelly looked at the clock. "I better go," she said.

_And before I handed her her purse_

_I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"_

Murdock didn't want his pretty girl to leave his life again, so he held Kelly's purse up and said, "I'll only give you this back on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"If you dance with me," Murdock stated hopping off the counter. Back on his feet, Murdock held his arms out.

"HM, there's no music!" Kelly reminded.

"You don't hear the music?" Murdock asked confused.

"No," Kelly smiled shaking her head no.

"I hear it," Murdock stated before starting to hum a slow love song.

_And we danced_

_Out there on that empty hardwood floor_

_The chairs up and the lights turned way down low_

_The music played, we held each other close_

_And we danced_

Taking Kelly into his arms, Murdock began to waltz around the empty dining room of the cafe. The chairs were up and the rest of Murdock's tasks left undone, they danced.

_And from that moment_

_There was never any doubt_

_I had found the one_

_That I had always dreamed about_

After going out with Kelly a few times, Murdock knew that she was the girl he dreamed of spending his life with. She was pretty and saw him for the person he was, not the crazy ex pilot from the Vietnam war.

Murdock hated the closing shift, which he was once again working. He seemed to be working the closing shift a lot lately. Once again humming to himself to make the time go by faster, Murdock worked on restocking everything for the next day. The last of his chores. As it turned out, he got everything done faster if he started doing some of the chores before they actually closed for the night and when Kelly didn't come by to distract him.

_And then one evenin'_

_When she stopped by after work_

"You're still here?" she asked above the jingle of the bells on the door. Murdock poked his head above the counter and smiled.

"I'm almost done," was Murdock's reply. Finishing his job, he hopped up on the counter and pulled a little black velvet box out of his vest pocket. "Hey a Pretty Girl, will you marry me?"

_I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt_

_And as her eyes filled up with tears_

_She said, "This is the last thing I expected"_

Tears of joy filled Kelly's eyes and streamed down her cheeks. "This was the last thing I expected," she said.

_And then she took me by the hand_

_And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"_

Murdock smiled hopping off the counter, "Of course it was, but I'm crazy and crazy people always do the unexpected.."

"HM," Kelly said his name, stroking his cheek. Taking his hand, she said, "I'll only marry you on one condition."

_And we danced_

_Out there on that empty hardwood floor_

_The chairs up and the lights turned way down low_

_The music played, we held each other close_

_And we danced_

"Of course, Milady," Murdock smiled taking her into his arms. And just like that first time, they danced.

_Like no one else had ever danced before_

_I can't explain what happened on that floor_

_But the music played_

_We held each other close_

_And we danced_

_Yeah, we danced_


End file.
